wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Sanderson
Brandon Sanderson (born December 1975) is an American fantasy author, chosen by Harriet Rigney to complete A Memory of Light following Robert Jordan's death in 2007. He is a Nebraska native and currently resides in Provo, Utah. He earned his Master's degree in Creative Writing in 2005 from Brigham Young University . He was married on July 7, 2006 and is a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Non-WOT books by Sanderson Alcatraz Versus the Evil Librarians Alcatraz Versus the Evil Librarians is scheduled for an October 2007 release from Scholastic Press. It is a young adult novel which tells the story of Alcatraz Smedry, a young teen who is always breaking things. After receiving a bag of sand for his thirteenth birthday, he stumbles into a strange set of events which begins with a group of librarians stealing his bag of sand -- which turns out to be rather unusual sand. Elantris Released in April 2005, Sanderson's standalone first novel Elantris is the story of the fallen city of the gods, the mystery that caused its downfall, and the actions of Prince Raoden, Princess Sarene, and the gyorn Hrathen. Struck down by the same plague that turned the gods into walking corpses, Prince Raoden of Arelon is imprisoned in the fallen city while his former subjects are told that he is dead. He strives to overcome the constant pain of his condition and build a meaningful life for himself and the fellow inhabitants of Elantris. Mistborn series * The first of a trilogy, Mistborn: The Final Empire follows a sixteen year old streetwise thief named Vin. Living in Luthadel, the capital city of the Final Empire, she ekes out a living by working with one of the many thieving crews that abound in the city. Kelsier is a well-to-do crew boss who is always thinking up extreme ways to make money off the noble class. After fate pulls them together, Kelsier must teach Vin how to harness the latent Mistborn abilities within her so that she can help him overthrow the Lord Ruler, who has ruled the Final Empire for over a thousand years. Mistborn: The Final Empire was released in July 2006. * The second book in the trilogy, The Well of Ascension picks up one year after the first book ends. Vin is now acting as a bodyguard to Elend, who is now king over the Central Dominance with its capital in Luthadel. Kelsier, her mentor and friend, is now dead, having given his life to bring about the end of the Final Empire and its Lord Ruler. Mistborn: The Well of Ascension was released in August 2007. Other titles The initial news of Sanderson's deal with Tor Books mentioned another book entitled Way of Kings, though no release date for this book has been announced. The final volume in the Mistborn trilogy, Mistborn: The Hero of Ages, is currently scheduled for release in early 2008. Sanderson is also currently releasing a Creative Commons-licensed novel titled Warbreaker one chapter at a time Older drafts of the various chapters are also available. Sanderson is also working on a book titled Dark One, though no release date has been set. References External links *Brandon Sanderson's personal website Interviews *SFFWorld *Wotmania.com *iscifi.tv Podcast from www.iscifi.tv *Dragonmount.com re:Memory of Light Category:Creators